


Second Time Around

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Aristocracy, Heartache, Historical, JongTop, Let me know if I miss one, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of rough sex, OnKey, Power Imbalance, Romance, sichul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: An historical story with a little bit of everything. Six months after divorcing an abusive husband, Jonghyun is living with his brother Kibum, and his brother-in-law Jinki. When a new member of the aristocracy arrives, will Jonghyun get a second chance at love?Loosely based on the Lady Darby series. Cross-posted to AFF.





	1. One

Jonghyun sat on the window seat in the library, watching as the aristocracy disembarked from their carriages. He sighed. He had absolutely no desire to spend an entire week with a group of insipid, self-absorbed individuals. But, it was the first societal gathering Jonghyun's brother Kibum, and Kibum's husband Jinki, had hosted since Jonghyun's troubles began, so he really could not begrudge them this party.

 

 

 

He leaned his forehead against the cool pane of glass and closed his eyes. Six months. It had only been six months since he stood in front of a room of magistrates and clergymen, begging for a divorce from Minho. He had become so desperate that he took one of Minho's pistols and held it against his side. When a clergyman warned Jonghyun that he would go to Hell for self-murder, Jonghyun declared Hell would be better than being married to the Baron Minho Choi. Then he pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

When he came to two days later, he had been stripped of his title, he was penniless- but he was free. Jinki had taken him home and he and Kibum had been caring for him ever since.

 

 

 

The library door opened and Jonghyun rolled his eyes. He should have known it would not take Kibum long to find him.

 

“Here you are,” Kibum said, as if this had not been Jonghyun's hiding spot for the past half year. Some nights he did not even make it to his own bedroom, just fell asleep on the divan.

 

“Here I am,” Jonghyun repeated.

 

“It is time to start dressing for supper.”

 

“Kibum, do I have to go?”

 

Kibum took one of Jonghyun's hands in his. “Jongie, I know how you feel...”

 

Jonghyun leveled him with a look. “Do you?”

 

“But it has been over six months,” Kibum continued as if Jonghyun hadn't interrupted. “People have moved on.”

 

“Right. I will go down there and they will have completely forgotten that I have given up a baron with ten thousand a year just because he beat me until I begged God for death.”

 

“Do it for Jinki. Please?” Kibum got up and left the room.

 

 

 

Jonghyun closed his eyes and sighed. There it was. The ultimate trump. Jinki really put himself out there to help Jonghyun and Jonghyun owed his life to him. But Jinki always dismissed the idea as ridiculous. He had been happy to help, and devastated that he and Kibum had missed the signs that something was so terribly wrong. Still, everyone knew Jonghyun was holed up here, and the last thin he wanted to do was to bring shame and gossip upon his brother's household by remaining hidden.

 

 

 

He heaved himself up and dragged himself to his room. Taemin, his personal servant, was waiting to dress him in clothes Kibum had lain out. It was not as if Jonghyun could not dress himself or choose his own clothing. He had just pulled so far inside of himself that the matters of everyday living just ceased to matter to him.

 

 

 

“They are gathering in the parlor first,” Taemin offered softly.

 

Jonghyun gave him a half smile and a nod before heading out of the room.

 

 

 

He hesitated on the bottom stair, waiting until everyone was in the parlor before slipping in last. He definitely did not want to draw any attention to himself. However, Jinki spotted him and waved him over.

 

 

Jonghyun was grateful that Jinki did not actually call out to him. Jinki was smiling, and standing next to a gentleman who could only be described as tall, dark, and handsome. He looked as if he could be a hero in the romance novels that do this day Kibum insisted he did not read. The man had piercing dark eyes that made Jonghyun feel as if he had been explored from the inside out. He smiled at Jonghyun's approach, and Jonghyun felt something in his chest that he hadn't felt since he first met Minho.

 

 

 

“Jonghyun, this is Marquis Seunghyun Choi. Seunghyun, this is my brother-in-law, Jonghyun.”

 

They bowed.

 

“It is a pleasure,” Seunghyun said in a surprisingly beautiful, rich, deep timbre. He was smiling warmly, a soft pair of dimples popping out.

 

Jonghyun blushed and nodded, looking away. He did not trust his voice his just yet.

 

“Seunghyun is the nephew of Magistrate Jungmo Choi,” Jinki said softly.

 

 

 

It was a name Jonghyun knew well. Jungmo Choi was one of the main men who argued on Jonghyun's behalf during the divorce. Jonghyun offered a small smile to the marquis.

 

“I remember him very well. Such an uncommonly kind man. How is he?”

 

“Uncle passed away peacefully two months ago,” Seunghyun answered. “He always spoke highly of you.”

 

Jonghyun felt tears well in his eyes. “I am so sorry for your loss,” he murmured, earning a bow in response. “You have some rather large shoes to fill. I hope you follow his example.”

 

Jinki nudged him. Jonghyun clenched his jaw and said nothing more. He knew he was being rude, but he just could not bring himself to care. But he would try to remember Kibum and Jinki next time. Seunghyun did not respond, but he still had a warm smile on his face.

 

“Oh, there is Sir Soo Man Lee,” Jinki said. “Excuse me.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun suddenly found himself alone with Seunghyun. He blushed and turned to run his eyes over the crowd.

 

“What on earth possessed Chaerin to wear that, I wonder?” Seunghyun murmured. “She looks like a perturbed hen.”

 

Jonghyun snorted, blushing when several people turned and gave him dirty looks.

 

“Bless you,” Seunghyun covered smoothly, handing over a handkerchief.

 

Jonghyun took it gratefully and turned his back to the crowd. “I cannot believe you just said that.”

 

 

 

“Said what?” Kibum asked, walking up to them.

 

“He said Chaerin looked like a perturbed hen."

 

Kibum squinted in Chaerin's direction. “I would have said pompous peacock, but your works too.”

 

Jonghyun coughed back laughter. Seunghyun patted him on the back.

 

“I do hope you are not becoming ill,” he offered.

 

“You two are terrible,” Jonghyun murmured. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seunghyun smiling widely.

 

 

 

A servant announced dinner. Seunghyun offered his arm to Jonghyun, who stared at Seunghyun with wide eyes and a wider mouth. He looked over at Jinki, who nodded. Blushing furiously, Jonghyun slid his arm through Seunghyun's, and they followed Kibum and Jinki into the dining room.

 

 

 

 

Jinki settled at the head of the table, Kibum to his right, Jonghyun to his left. Seunghyun had been seated the down the table from Kibum, a couple of people between them. Jonghyun caught his eye a couple of times, blushing and turning away- only to be met by Kibum's smirking face. Jonghyun only scowled at his baby brother.

 

 

 

No one spoke to Jonghyun, suiting him just fine. He could not imagine being interested in whatever drivel they prattled on about. He imagined Seunghyun would be interesting, though.

 

 

 

He heard the name of Sulli Choi float down the table, followed by Minho's. Jonghyun stiffened. Minho had married Sulli a month after the divorce. Jonghyun swallowed his food and steadfastly refused to look at anyone. He knew if he did so he would start to cry. There was a tension at his end of the table as these names were bandied about, but Jonghyun ignored it as best as he could. He focused on his food and attempted to control his breathing.

 

 

 

An hour later and it was over. Jonghyun did his best to ignore the knowing looks and smirks sent his way, as the women headed towards the parlor and the men to the study. He turned to Jinki. “If it is alright, I thought I might go for a short walk.”

 

“Not far?”

 

“No, just for air.”

 

Jinki sighed. “Go, then.”

 

 

 

Keeping his head down, Jonghyun slipped out behind the others, turning in the opposite direction. He walked towards the back of the house, exiting onto the terrace as quickly as he could. Moving down the stairs, Jonghyun walked past the flowers, the topiary, the reflecting pool. He stole past the stables, ducking into the hedgerow maze. He did not go far into it, choosing to flop onto the first bench he came across.

 

 

 

He could not understand why everyone hated him for divorcing Minho. Sure, divorce was frowned upon, especially in the upper classes, but Minho was beating him. He probably would have killed Jonghyun if the divorce had not gone through. Mrs. Kim- Jonghyun and Kibum's mother- did not think so. She was convinced Minho would never have let things escalate that far. Even being presented with evidence she remained immovable. Jonghyun stopped speaking to her and ignored all of her letters. His father's, too. He knew Kibum would let him know of anything important.

 

 

 

Kibum. How Jonghyun envied his and Jinki's marriage. Jonghyun and Kibum were the sons of a gentleman, and none of them could believe it when Jonghyun had caught Minho's eyes. Minho was kind, and seemed to adore Jonghyun. Their marriage helped Kibum wed Jinki about a year later. At that time, Jonghyun's every illusion of life, love, and happiness had been shattered. Two years later, and Jinki was helping to free Jonghyun from his marriage vows.

 

 

Jonghyun cradled his head in his hands. While he was happy that Kibum ended up in a love match, he had no idea where his had gone so horribly wrong. He spent the first year desperately missing the man he married, and the last two just trying to stay alive.

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun did not feel the tears on his face. He did not feel the cold settle in or the ache in his side flare up, or his body stiffening up. He was startled, however, when a heavy woolen blanket was dropped over his shoulders. Even more so when he looked into the concerned face of Marquis Seunghyun Choi..

 

“M- marquis?”

 

Seunghyun tightened the blanket around him as he shivered. “You've been gone for a few hours. Kibum is in a state. I volunteered to come look for you.”

 

“Kibum is so dramatic,” Jonghyun muttered.

 

Seunghyun took Jonghyun's hand in his. “He saw how distressed you were at dinner. He is worried- we all were.”

 

 

 

Before Jonghyun could protest he was swung up into Seunghyun's arms as if he weighed no more than a dried leaf. Jonghyun wanted to say something, anything, but he was too cold and Seunghyun too warm, so his body just formed into a small ball, and he curled into Seunghyun's chest.

 

 

 

 

Seunghyun walked quickly, never faltering, never losing his breath. Jonghyun had lost track of time, but he knew they had arrived back at the house when he heard Kibum's worried shout. He was bustled up the stairs and into his room.

 

“Taemin, stoke the fire,” Kibum ordered as Jonghyun was deposited into an easy chair. The fired roared to life as a hot brick was placed under Jonghyun's feet.

 

“Taemin, fetch some tea,” came Jinki's voice as Kibum unlaced Jonghyun's shoes.

 

“What were you thinking?” Kibum hissed.

 

 

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, and caught Seunghyun watching him.

 

“I shall take my leave,” he said softly, bowing.

 

“That is okay,” Jonghyun said. “I am in a lot trouble with Kibum, so you are more than welcome to stay.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled and took Jonghyun's hand once again. “I will rest easy knowing that I am leaving you in good hands.” With a kiss to Jonghyun's hand, Seunghyun strode from the room, Jinki following.

 

 

 

Jonghyun watched him leave, surprised to find himself blushing. When he turned back around, he found Kibum and Taemin smirking at him. “What?”

 

Neither replied, but they shared smiles as they fussed over Jonghyun.


	2. Two

Jonghyun slept heavily through the night. It was unusual, because while he was married he hardly ever slept. Either Minho was keeping him awake with his various sexual proclivities, or Jonghyun was being plagued by nightmares. After the divorce, his sleep was still fitful. He kept expecting to be pulled out of bed by Minho at any moment.

 

 

 

When did did wake up, it was to a soft kiss on the forehead. He opened his eyes to see Kibum smiling down at him. “Morning,” he yawned.

 

“Good morning yourself.”

 

Jonghyun stretched. “What time is it?”

 

“Seven o'clock.”

 

Jonghyun groaned. “Why are you waking me up so early?”

 

Kibum sat down on the bead. “Taemin was worried. You have not slept so soundly in years, not since he has been in your service.”

 

Jonghyun looked around the room, spotting Taemin by the window, biting his lip. “I am sorry, Taemin.”

 

 

 

Taemin smiled brightly in response and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. “I am just glad you are okay, my lord. How did you sleep?”

 

Jonghyun pulled himself into a sitting position. “Very well, actually. I cannot remember the last time I had such a good sleep.”

 

“Any nightmares?” Kibum asked.

 

“Not a one.”

 

 

 

Kibum beamed. “Good. Now it is time for breakfast.” He strode over to Jonghyun's wardrobe and began selecting clothing.

 

“Where is breakfast?” Jonghyun asked. Usually Taemin woke him with a warm croissant, fruit, cheese, and tea. Sometimes chocolate. But today his breakfast was missing.

 

“You are dining with us this morning.”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “Kibum...”

 

“Just us four,” Kibum replied, moving back over to the bed. “Seunghyun has been up since first light. He has been so worried.”

 

“Fine,” Jonghyun mumbled, not looking at Kibum or Taemin.

 

 

 

As Jonghyun descended the staircase, butterflies took flight in his stomach as Seunghyun slowly came into view. He blushed furiously when the man smiled at him. They met at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“How are you feeling?” Seunghyun asked, running his eyes over Jonghyun's form.

 

“Better,” Jonghyun replied, smiling.

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Better than I have in ages.”

 

Seunghyun smiled warmly, and Jonghyun's stomach swooped again.

 

 

 

They ate in a sunny corner of the library, just the four of them, as Kibum promised. The other guests were all still asleep. It was a quiet, relaxed breakfast, and Jonghyun forgot how lovely it was to dine with people who genuinely cared about him. When he had dinner with Kibum and Jinki before, it was stilted, dancing around certain topics. Jonghyun leaned his chin in his hand and looked out the window. It was a bright, sunny day- the first promise of Spring. A small smile flit about his lips at the thought- light at the end of the dark tunnel of Winter. He turned back and found Seunghyun watching him. He smiled warmly and Jonghyun blushed once again, trying to hide it in his tea mug.

 

“It is a beautiful day,” Jinki commented. “What are you all going to be doing with it?”

 

“I have an idea,” Seunghyun said, looking at Jonghyun. “If you are interested.”

 

Jonghyun bit his lip shyly. “Okay.”

 

 

 

They walked to a sunny, open clearing behind the stables, where a small target was set up. Jiyong, who worked in the stables, was holding a quiver of arrows.

 

“Archery?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Seunghyun accepted the arrows with a bow, as Jiyong scampered off. Seunghyun turned back to Jonghyun. “I always travel with arrows. I find it very soothing to shoot.”

 

“Really?”

 

Seunghyun positioned himself in front of the target. He released the arrow, and it hit dead center with a sharp _thwang_. “It calms me down because it forces me to focus on my breathing.” He let another arrow fly, with the same result. “I cannot shoot with shaky hands.” A third arrow was shot. “Usually by the time I have finished shooting I have calmed down drastically.” He turned to Jonghyun, and offered the bow.

 

“No.”

 

Seunghyun smiled, still holding the bow out.

 

Jonghyun smiled back, shyly, and slowly moved closer. “I have never learned.”

 

Seunghyun moved back a little, allowing Jonghyun to step into his place. He strung the bow and arrow, holding it out to Jonghyun. “May I?”

 

 

 

Jonghyun was startled. No one had ever asked him permission before putting their hands on him. He blushed at Seunghyun's kindness. It made sense, though, considering he knew Jonghyun's history. Still, even Kibum and Jinki had not been as thoughtful. “Yes.”

 

Seunghyun moved behind Jonghyun, helping him into position. “Inhale, pull the bow back. Exhale, and let go.” He moved back a few paces. “Take as much time as you need.”

 

Jonghyun inhaled, and pulled the bow back. His hands trembled. When they finally stopped, he exhaled and released. The arrow _thwanged_ right below Seunghyun's.

 

“Oh!” Jonghyun exclaimed with delight.

 

Seunghyun clapped and Jonghyun whirled around, face flushed with pleasure. “Well done!”

 

“I cannot believe I did that!”

 

Seunghyun handed him another arrow. “Would you like to try again?”

 

 

 

Jonghyun lost track of how long they were out there. He was having a wonderful time. He did well with shooting, and Seunghyun was a calm and patient teacher.

 

“Where did you learn archery?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Boarding school,” Seunghyun answered, releasing an arrow. “I used to imagine the headmaster halfway in the ground, and the arrow taking off the awful wig he would wear.”

 

Jonghyun laughed delightedly, earning a wink from Seunghyun.

 

“Do you have any hobbies?” Seunghyun asked.

 

“Knitting. When I was younger I liked simpler patterns because my mind would wander. Now I like more difficult patterns so that I do not have to think.”

 

“Kibum told me a charming story of you falling asleep in the library, so I am guessing you like to read?”

 

Jonghyun blushed and rolled his eyes. “Yes. I used to play the pianoforte as well, but not anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Jonghyun hesitated, unsure if he should share this tidbit about himself.

 

Seunghyun seemed to sense his hesitation, and turned his full attention on Jonghyun.

 

“Minho did not like it.”

 

Seunghyun arched an eyebrow, but asked no questions. Jonghyun was relieved. Until-

 

“It is a shame. Jinki says you have a beautiful voice. I should have liked to hear it.”

 

Blushing furiously, Jonghyun but his lip and looked at his feet.

 

 

 

The day darkened, and Jonghyun and Seunghyun looked up at the rapidly darkening day. A cluster of dark clouds was racing in their direction.

 

“We should head inside,” Seunghyun said, as Jiyong sped around the corner, collecting the arrows and the target.

 

“I hope that is not a bad omen,” Jonghyun said softly. “The day changing so rapidly.”

 

They turned and began walking back towards the house. There was a soft warm breeze, and Jonghyun breathed in the remainder of the calming day.

 

 

 

“Thank you for this,” Jonghyun said shyly. He caught Seunghyun's eye before quickly looking away. “It was fun.”

 

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” Seunghyun replied, smiling widely.

 

They arrived at the terrace stairs when a bolt of lightning flashed, followed by a loud crack of thunder.

 

“Jonghyun,” Seunghyun said solemnly. “I know you are worried- omens and such- but I hope you know that Kibum and Jinki and I will not allow anything to happen to you.”

 

 

Jonghyun's eyes blurred with tears. He was attracted to Seunghyun- he was not blind, after all- and he wanted to like him, but he was still frightened. Another crack of thunder sounded and Jonghyun shivered. Without another word, he spun on his heel and went back inside. He had not walked many steps before bumping into someone. It turned out to be another man, taller than him but shorter than Seunghyun. He was well muscled, with close-cropped dark hair and a wide, warm smile. Jonghyun swallowed.

 

“Ah, Youngbae,” Seunghyun said. “Meet Jonghyun. Jonghyun, this is my valet, Youngbae. He has been with me these last eleven years.”

 

“And I know all of his embarrassing boarding school stories,” Youngbae replied, still smiling.

 

“Never mind that.”

 

Jonghyun bowed deeply. “Mr. Youngbae, have you seen Taemin? He is my personal servant.”

 

“Yes, he is in the kitchen, watching Seungri make pastries. Shall I fetch him for you?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, thank you. Just have him bring afternoon tea to my room, please.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun spent the rest of the afternoon in his room. The storm seemed to have settled directly over the house, as it raged for the rest of the day. Taemin brought the tea things soon after Jonghyun left Seunghyun and Youngbae downstairs. Jonghyun had settled on a settee next to his window to watch it rain. Taemin sent him a worried look but Jonghyun waved him away. Kibum arrived not long after, but Jonghyun did not really say much. How could he explain the overwhelming feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach? He had done his best to convince Kibum that he was fine, but he did not think he did a very good job. He sighed and picked up his knitting. Aside from dinner, he planned on spending the entire rest of the day holed up in his room. Perhaps it was the storm that was distressing him and he would feel better in the morning.

 

 

Dinner was the same as the previous evening, with one exception- Seunghyun was seated next to Kibum this time. Some of the other guests tried to gain his attention, but were unable to keep it beyond social politeness. He tried to talk with Jonghyun, but Jonghyun was still too shy. He gave perfunctory answers but listened attentively whenever he spoke to Kibum and Jinki.

 

 

 

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the hall- raised voices could be heard.

 

“What in the world?” Jinki asked, exchanging looks with Kibum.

 

Kibum just shrugged, looking confused, and Jinki began to rise to his feet.

 

Jonghyun felt a lump form in his throat, and he shot a terrified look Seunghyun's way.

 

 _It is okay_ Seunghyun mouthed, but Jonghyun shook his head. He knew something terrible had happened.

 

 

 

The dining room door opened, and young man rushed in. Jonghyun could tell he was a servant by his clothing, but did not recognize him as a member of Jinki's staff.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jinki demanded.

 

“I am sorry my lord,” the man panted. “But I have urgent news.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Sulli Choi has been found dead by her maid.”

 

Jonghyun's heart stopped.

 

“And the Baron Minho Choi has been arrested for her murder.”


	3. Three

Every eye in the room turned to Jonghyun. It was deathly quiet. Blood rushed in his ears and there was a massive lump in his throat. He swallowed and it felt like he was going to choke. Tears filled his eyes and he closed them to prevent them from falling. There was a soft rustle, then footsteps, and then Kibum was by his side.

 

“Come away, Jonghyun,” he said softly, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun's waist, and taking his hand with the other. Slowly, Jonghyun was eased out of his chair. “Come away.”

 

 

No one interfered- not Jinki, not Seunghyun. The room remained completely still as Kibum led Jonghyun away. It was if the whole house were holding its breath.

 

 

 

Once safely ensconced in his room, Jonghyun gave vent to his tears. He cried for Sulli, for a young, innocent life cut so tragically short. He cried for Minho, his one time husband who had been good at some point. And lastly, he cried for himself, for the torment he endured, and for the desperate battle he fought to escape.

 

 

 

Jonghyun heard Kibum and Taemin conversing in low tones while they undressed him, but he could not make out what they were saying. He supposed it did not matter. Once he was in his pajamas, they coaxed him into bed. Taemin slipped softly from the room while Kibum sat next to Jonghyun on the bed, stroking his hair and singing softly to him. Taemin returned with a tumbler of warm milk. He held it up to Jonghyun's mouth, giving him no choice but to drink it. Rather quickly, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

When he awoke, sunlight streamed through the windows. He could just make out a couple of figures in his room. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he realized Seunghyun leaned against the wall, Jinki stood next to the bed, and Kibum was sitting on the bed, holding Jonghyun's hand.

 

“Good morning,” Kibum said softly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “Taemin has just gone to fetch your breakfast.”

 

“How did you sleep?” Jinki asked.

 

“Heavily,” Jonghyun replied. “Did you give me something?”

 

Kibum nodded. “There was a sedative in the milk. I wanted to be sure you would sleep through the night.”

 

Taemin returned then, the tray bearing only a mug of tea and a warm croissant. There was not even a pat of butter.

 

“Quite a plain breakfast,” Kibum observed.

 

“It is all my lord can handle at the moment,” Taemin replied. “His stomach suffers when his emotions are a mess.”

 

“It is true,” Jonghyun replied softly. “Taemin has had three years to discover this.”

 

Kibum frowned but said nothing.

 

 

 

The room was silent as Jonghyun ate. “You all are scaring me,” he said. “Has something else happened?”

 

Kibum bit his lip, and looked away. Jinki and Seunghyun exchanged a look, and Jinki sank to his knees and took Jinki's hand in his.

 

“Jonghyun, I want you to know I fought this as hard as I could. Seunghyun and I both did.”

 

The lump was back in Jonghyun's throat. “Fought what?” he asked shakily.

 

Jinki took several deep breaths. “Jonghyun, the Chief Magistrate was here this morning. He says you have to testify in Minho's trial. About your marriage. And why you left.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun's hands began to tremble, causing his teacup to rattle against the saucer. Taemin took it from him, gently setting it on the try before settling the tray on a nearby table.

 

Tears fell from Jonghyun's eyes. “You promised,” he said thickly. “You promised that night that I would never have to face him again.”

 

Jinki had tears in his eyes as well. “I know. I know I promised, and I am so sorry, Jonghyun. I never could have foreseen this. I hate that you have to do this. I hate that Minho is still putting you through this. I tried, Seunghyun tried. There was nothing we could do. The Chief Magistrate was immovable.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun covered his face with his hands.

 

“I know,” Jinki said softly. “It is so unfair that you have to go through this again.”

 

“You promised!” Jonghyun sobbed.

 

“Jonghyun,” Kibum said firmly. “ He did the best he could, but you still have to testify, You just have to accept.”

 

“Kibum!” Jinki exclaimed.

 

“Your voice, my lord,” Taemin said softly, casting a worried glance at Jonghyun.

 

“It is not as if you are doing this on purpose,” Kibum responded testily to Jinki.

 

Taemin climbed on the bed with Jonghyun. “You all need to leave.”

 

Kibum rounded on him. “You are kicking me out of my brother's room?” he hissed. “How dare you!”

 

Taemin rested his hand on Jonghyun's knees, and lifted his chin. “Loud voices distress him. He needs quiet to calm himself.”

 

“A servant presuming to tell me about my own brother? Who do you think you are?”

 

 

 

 

“Enough,” came the low, but firm, command. Everyone turned to look at Seunghyun. “Kibum I do not think Taemin was attempting to tell you your place. However, you must remember that there is a three year gap in Jonghyun's life in which you were absent and Taemin was present. You said yourself that Jonghyun is not the same person he was when he got married. As such, he requires different care. Right now, the only person who understands what that entails is Taemin.” Seunghyun looked at Jonghyun, who looked away. “So I suggest we do as Taemin says and leave Jonghyun be.”

 

Jonghyun kept his eyes trained on the opposite wall and refused to look at anyone. He felt a hand on his arm and flinched. The hand disappeared and several sets of footsteps moved out of the room, followed by the door closing.

 

 

 

“They are gone,” Taemin said softly. He kicked off his shoes and helped Jonghyun slide under the covers, then followed suit. They lay facing each other, Jonghyun's tears slowly tapering off. Taemin reached out to wipe his face, then grasped his hand.

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun whispered. “What am I going to do?”

 

“You are going to pull through,” Taemin replied, pushing back Jonghyun's hair from his face. “You survived Minho once before. You can do it again.”

 

“But how can you be sure?”

 

“Because you are free of him. Because he no longer controls you. Because you have Jinki's protection. And Seunghyun's.”

 

Jonghyun snapped his eyes up to Taemin's smiling face. “The marquis?”

 

Taemin's smile grew. “Youngbae says his master likes you.”

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrow at this tidbit. “Since when do you talk with servants, Taemin?”

 

“Since we came here. Kibum and Jinki's staff is very kind.”

 

 

Jonghyun smiled. “I am glad you are making friends.” He remembered the isolation at Minho's. Taemin has once mentioned Jonghyun being hurt to another servant, and Minho had raged for days. All of the baron's servants were terrified of him, but some had tried to gain favor by chattering to Minho like hateful geese. After that, Taemin refused to speak to any member of the staff unless absolutely necessary, not even eating with them. He ate next to the cook as he worked, the cook sympathetic to both Jonghyun and Taemin, and allowed him to eat in peace.

 

Taemin smiled back and squeezed his hand. “Get some sleep, my lord.”

 

 

 

When Jonghyun woke up again, a large portion of the day had passed, and a gray evening had settled in. Taemin was sleeping deeply beside him. Jonghyun smiled, grateful for his loyal servant, his devoted friend. They had been together during Jonghyun's entire three year marriage to Minho. He had been a wedding present of sorts. Jonghyun had been allowed to participate in choosing his personal servant, and he was drawn to Taemin's warm, open face and humor. They had fun when Minho was away, but when he was home they lived on tenterhooks. The whole house did.

 

 

 

Taemin had been horrified the first time Minho put his hands on Jonghyun. He could not even speak as he cleaned and tended his master. He had tried to speak to Jonghyun several times after, first about fighting back, then about escaping. He finally accepted Jonghyun's resignation and devoted himself to nursing Jonghyun and making sure he was able to get through each day. After the divorce, when Jonghyun had moved in with Kibum and Jinki, Taemin was allowed to come along. He had guarded Jonghyun jealously, not trusting anyone and sleeping in Jonghyun's room for the first month. As Jonghyun gained weight and strength, Taemin agreed to a room of his own.

 

 

Jonghyun slid slowly out of bed, taking care not to jostle Taemin. He had enough practice easing out of Minho's bed. He stretched and slipped quietly from the room. He padded softly down the stairs to the library, keeping an eye out for a stray servant, or Kibum or Jinki. But the estate seemed deserted. Moving into the library, he was heading towards his usual spot when he saw a figure leaning against the desk, who turned to look at him.

 

Jonghyun blushed. “I am sorry. I did not see anyone.”


	4. Four

Seunghyun smiled warmly at him. “I hope you are not bothered by my being here. I know it is your sanctuary.”

 

Jonghyun smiled back and looked at his feet. “I do not mind,” he said softly.

 

“Actually, I have been waiting for you.”

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows but did not reply. He moved over to sit on the window seat, giving Seunghyun a wide berth. He grabbed a pillow off a sofa and settled it over his stomach. He blushed when he realized the Marquis was still watching him with a soft smile on his face. “You were waiting for me?”

 

“I just wanted to be sure you are alright.”

 

Jonghyun's eyes blurred. He could not help it. He could not remember the last time someone outside of the house he lived in showed concern over his welfare. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply. “I am well, considering the circumstances.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “I failed you,” he said softly, looking haunted. “I tried to put my foot down as a marquis but the Chief Magistrate would not hear of it.”

 

Jonghyun sighed and leaned back. “I am certain you and Jinki did all you could. But, in matters of the law, we must all obey, or we go the way of beasts.” He shrugged. “Kibum is right- I must accept.” His voice broke on the last word. He closed his eyes and took several breaths to try to keep from dissolving into tears.

 

“Jonghyun.” Seunghyun moved, and Jonghyun flinched at the sound. “I hope you realize that Kibum is not upset with you. He is furious and frustrated at this unfair situation you find yourself. He just unfortunately took it out on you.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled mirthlessly. “I know. I wonder who is beating himself up more at the moment- Jinki or Kibum?”

 

Seunghyun crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. “That is an excellent question, as both are equally distraught. However, as I was able to observe your brother's... upset at discovering what the Chief Magistrate said, I am inclined to take Kibum's side.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun grinned at Seunghyun's assessment of Kibum. He had no doubt the Marquis was correct. Opening his eyes, he noticed that while Seunghyun had moved closer than the desk, he left the chaise lounge between them. Jonghyun could not help but be warmed by the fact that Seunghyun so obviously did his best to respect Jonghyun's boundaries.

 

Seunghyun's face softened. “This could be a good thing,” he said softly. “Minho could be punished.”

 

Jonghyun gripped the pillow he was holding. “The aristocracy do not exactly like to hang their own,” he reminded.

 

“He could always be exiled,” Seunghyun pointed out. “Sent miles and miles away and then you could begin a new life, without the fear of running into him again.”

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun smiled sadly. “'A new life,'” he repeated. “And what would that look like, I wonder?”

 

“Anything you wish,” Seunghyun murmured. “You are still young, you are very handsome, and you are talented. You can forge your own path.”

 

“And who, pray tell, would marry a divorcee?”

 

“I would.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun's body went rigid. He went warm and his heart lodged in his throat. He looked at Seunghyun, only to find the Marquis staring at him steadily and seriously. “You jest.”

 

“Indeed I do not.”

 

Jonghyun sucked in his bottom lip and his hands found each other. His fingers bumped up against each other. “Forgive me, Marquis, if I am not overly anxious to find myself under the thumb of another husband.”

 

“Not all husbands are like Minho,” Seunghyun said gently. “Does not Jinki treat Kibum as an equal?”

 

“Not all husbands are like Jinki.”

 

 

 

“Very well then. I see I shall have to change your mind.”

 

Jonghyun looked up in surprise. Seunghyun smiled and winked before walking out of the library. He was not gone very long when the library door opened and Taemin slipped in.

 

 

 

“There you are,” he said, but he came to a halt when he saw his master's face. “What is it?”

 

“Taemin, I think... I think Seunghyun just made his intentions known,” Jonghyun replied before relating the events that had just transpired.

 

“Well, of course,” Taemin smiled brightly.

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, 'of course'?”

 

Taemin's smile softly. “My lord, I told you Youngbae told me that the Marquis likes you.”

 

“But... I do not even know what kind of man he is. Minho was kind in the beginning, too.”

 

“What did Minho's servants say about him?”

 

Jonghyun could only shrug.

 

“Even if the words are kind, true meaning can often be found in address and expression. Youngbae speaks warmly of his master, always with an open smiling face.”

 

Before Jonghyun could respond, the library door opened a second time and Kibum entered. He moved slowly, tentatively, at Jonghyun.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Seunghyun has intentions!” Taemin exclaimed.

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes.

 

Kibum's smile widened. “Truly?”

 

“Not exactly. I mean-”

 

“He wants to prove all husbands are not like Minho!”

 

Jonghyun shot Taemin a flat look, which his servant ignored.

 

“That's wonderful!” Kibum exclaimed. He saw the look on Jonghyun's face, and calmed. “What do you think, Jonghyun?”

 

 

 

Jonghyun began to play with his fingers again. “I just...” he sighed. “We have only just met each other. It has not even been a week! Just because he knows my history does not mean he knows me. I have only been divorced for six months.”

 

“In another six months, you will be divorced a year, and will have known Seunghyun for six months,” Kibum said gently.

 

“I knew Minho six months before we married.”

 

“But Seunghyun is far kinder!” Taemin argued petulantly.

 

“That's Marquis to you,” Kibum said. He reached out to take Jonghyun's hands in his. “Jonghyun, no one is saying you have to accept a marriage proposal. You are working yourself up into a tizzy over nothing. He has not even asked to court you.”

 

“But, today-”

 

“No.” Kibum's voice was firm. “That was not a proper offer of courtship. If his is going to speak such words to my brother, he damn well better do so properly and correctly.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun's head snapped up at Kibum's tone, and he was shocked to find tears in his brother's eyes.

 

“This family failed you once, Jonghyun. It will not happened again.”

 

 

 

Over the course of several days, the visiting aristocracy left Kibum and Jinki's home. Minho's trial was in six weeks, and Kibum and Jinki would be focused on other matters, and unable to pay their guests proper attention.

 

 

 

Seunghyun was the only one who remained. He and Jinki were often shut up in Jinki's study. When he broke away, he doted on Jonghyun- dining with him, or walking the grounds with him. Jonghyun did not admit -even to Taemin- that Jonghyun preferred when they sat quietly together in the library and read. There was a calmness to Seunghyun, a sturdiness that made Jonghyun feel as if he could let his guard down.

 

 

 

It frightened him.

 

 

* * *

As the day of the trial crept ever closer, Jonghyun's nerves wound into an ever tightening coil. He tried to isolate himself to keep from snapping at everyone, but Kibum would not allow it. No matter where Jonghyun roamed along the grounds, someone was always with him, trying to talk to him, or just watching him. The only moment of peace he was allowed was when he was in the privy. He vomited at least twice a day. The only one who left him in quiet was Seunghyun, but he still watched Jonghyun- always with a soft look on his face. It made Jonghyun's heart flutter, which did nothing for his nerves.

 

 

 

The week leading up to the trial Jonghyun locked himself in his room. He sobbed often, and he was still throwing up. He barely ate and Taemin was worried for him.

 

 

The morning of the trial dawned bright and clear, the sunny sky a clear mockery of Jonghyun's mood. Kibum had dressed him in a somber suit of black, and Jonghyun's hands shook on the carriage ride to the courthouse. Thankfully, Kibum kept his mouth shut. They all did. While Jonghyun desperately wanted someone to hold his hand, he knew he would break down if they did.

 

 

 

The courts building was packed with spectators. Many saw him and began to whisper. He was going to faint.

 

“I cannot do this,” he whispered, turning to look up at Seunghyun. “Marquis, I cannot do this.”

 

“You can,” Seunghyun murmured, putting his hands on Jonghyun's shoulders. “Do it for Sulli. Do it for yourself. Take your time, and breathe deeply.”

 

Jonghyun bit his lip and took a deep breath.

 

Seunghyun smiled that warm, soft smile. “I will be sitting behind the magistrates' tables. Keep your focus on me- no one else.”

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun tried to smile but failed.

 

 

 

Jinki materialized next to him, and touched his arm gently. “It is time.”

 

Jonghyun's eyes widened. He turned to Seunghyun, who bent down to whisper in his ear.

 

“How about a kiss for luck?”

 

Jonghyun's breath hitched. No one had kissed him since Minho, and it had been several years since he had given Jonghyun a proper kiss. Jonghyun, realizing he was rather starved for affection, nodded bashfully.

 

 

 

Seunghyun straightened up, and pressed his lips to Jonghyun's forehead. Jonghyun let out a shaky breath. Such a kind, gentle gesture touched Jonghyun to his very core. It made him tremble, yet steadied him at the same time. He blushed up at Seunghyun, who smiled back. Turning to Jinki, Jonghyun took a deep breath, and headed inside the courtroom.


	5. Five

The trial was a torment for Jonghyun. Having to sit in a room full of strangers and go into excruciating detail about his life with Minho- their courtship, the rough sex, the arguments, the fear. When Jonghyun first walked into the room, Minho was facing away from him, and Jonghyun was already seated by the time he turned around. Jonghyun was thankful for that. If he had caught Minho's eye, he probably would have been unable to proceed.

 

 

 

The prosecuting barrister was easy on Jonghyun, but still asked probing questions. The man representing Minho was the opposite- ruthless, probing, and cruel. His questions ripped Jonghyun apart, stripping him naked and baring his soul for all of the spectators to see.

 

 

 

Jonghyun did take Seunghyun's advice, and kept his eyes on the Marquis the whole time. He choked up several times, but managed not to cry. An occasional nod, or the mere glimpse of a smile, fortified Jonghyun and he was able to keep going. Kibum and Jinki were seated next to Seunghyun, but Jonghyun never looked at them. He felt as if he was purging himself of all this darkness, and pushing it all out to Seunghyun- who absorbed it all, and destroyed it. It left Jonghyun feeling lighter.

 

 

 

Jonghyun talked a lot, so much that he lost all track of time. Finally, the Chief Magistrate declared that Jonghyun was finished, and called for a break. Closing his eyes, Jonghyun sank back into his chair, releasing a deep breath. He felt eyes on him but did not dare seek them out, for fear those eyes belonged to Minho.

 

“Jong.” Key's voice broke through his thoughts. Gentle fingers slid under his arm. “Let's go home, Jonghyun.”

 

He was eased off the witness seat. Immediately his legs turned to jelly, and he would have fallen had Kibum not had such a grip on him.

 

 

 

They walked into the hallway where Seunghyun and Jinki waited.

 

“You did well!” Jinki smiled.

 

Jonghyun blushed. “Thank you.”

 

“How do you feel?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Jonghyun sighed. “I cannot say. In my head everything feels... jumbled. Physically I feel rather wobbly.” He chuckled shakily.

 

Seunghyun smiled warmly at him. “You and Kibum can take my carriage home. Have a bath, have Taemin swipe some pastries for you, and try to relax.”

 

“Will you be dining with us this evening?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Seunghyun's smile softened. “I do not know, because I can not foresee how things will unfold. However, I will certainly be at breakfast in the morning.”

 

He chucked Jonghyun under the chin, and Jonghyun flushed deeply.

 

 

 

“You look like a fool, grinning like that,” Jonghyun said to Kibum as they sat across from each other in Seunghyun's carriage. Kibum had been smiling since he and Jonghyun had separated from Jinki and Seunghyun.

 

“Seunghyun just adores you,” Kibum responded. “And it makes me happy.”

 

“For heaven's sake, Kibum,” Jonghyun sounded exasperated.

 

“What? He kissed your forehead and we are using his carriage.” Kibum was such a teenager sometimes.

 

“He has not made his intentions properly known.”

 

“That does not mean he will not,” Kibum said confidently. “No, I am sure it is only a matter of time.”

 

Jonghyun could only roll his eyes.

 

 

 

Being home was comforting- being with Kibum and Taemin was not. As soon as Kibum hustled Jonghyun into his bedroom he began filling Taemin in on the day's events. Taemin had stars in his eyes when hearing about the attentions the Marquis paid to Jonghyun. Jonghyun rolled his eyes so many times his head began to ache. He followed Seunghyun's advice, though- settling into a hot bath and asking Taemin to bring some sweets up with his tea. Taemin was thrilled at the return of his master's appetite, and loaded the tea tray with treats. Jonghyun chuckled, but as he lay comfortably in bed reading, he managed to slowly eat everything without getting sick. He eventually sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

Jonghyun awoke to a weight on his chest. There was a wetness on his nose, and he wiped his face, his hand brushing against something soft. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of dark eyes looking at him. Startled, he gasped and scrambled to sit up. A small black ball of fur slipped from his chest into his lap.

 

A puppy.

 

Jonghyun smiled.

 

 

 

“Do you like her?” came Seunghyun's voice.

 

Jonghyun looked up to see the Marquis and Taemin in his room. “Her?” he asked softly. He picked up the puppy, and brought her close to his face. He received a lick on his nose for the effort. Jonghyun smiled even wider. “What kind is she?”

 

“Dachshund.”

 

The puppy yawned and flopped into Jonghyun's lap.

 

“She is perfect.”

 

“She is yours.”

 

Jonghyun's head snapped up. “Truly?”

 

Seunghyun nodded, smiling a dimpled smile.

 

Jonghyun bit his lip and shook his head. He was blushing. “Marquis, I- I do not know what to- to say.”

 

“Call me Seunghyun.” He leaned against the foot of Jonghyun's bed. “And she is a gift. Archduke Siwon Choi's pup had a litter, so I picked this little one up for you last night. You have been through so much darkness, I thought you deserved some light.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun ran a finger over the puppy's head. She had curled herself into a tiny ball and was sleepy. Tears welled up in Jonghyun's eyes.

 

“What shall you name her, my lord?” Taemin asked.

 

Jonghyun smiled. “Roo.”

 

 

 

A knock at the door heralded Kibum, Jinki, and Youngbae, who carried a tray of food.

 

“I see you have gotten your present,” Jinki smiled.

 

“Roo.”

 

“We brought your food up so you would not have to leave her,” Kibum said, sitting next to Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun could only smiled down at his little pup.

 

“I have two reasons for giving her,” Seunghyun explained.

 

Jonghyun managed to drag his eyes from his new little love to the Marquis.

 

“The first I've already mentioned to Jonghyun. The second, I want to say in front of everyone. I would like to officially court you, Jonghyun.”

 

 

 

Everyone beamed. Jonghyun rolled his eyes. And blushed.


	6. Six

A month had passed since Seunghyun had declared his intentions to court Jonghyun. Spring had melted into summer. Seunghyun was still staying with them, conducting his business by post. They dined together daily. Sometimes Seunghyun would be gone all day, but would have a couple of gifts for Jonghyun, and one for Roo when he returned.

 

 

Seunghyun would work in the library, and Jonghyun would join him. He would read, knit, or ignore letters from his parents. No doubt Kibum had informed them of what happened between Jonghyun and Seunghyun, but Jonghyun had no desire to hear their thoughts on the matter. They sent him letters daily, but Jonghyun just let them pile up. Sometimes, often if he were honest with himself, he found Seunghyun watching him with a smile on his face. Jonghyun would blush and turn back to his book or knitting.

 

 

They would walk after lunch and dinner, moving slowly so that Roo could keep up. She would scamper about their feet, making both men chuckle. Jonghyun always ended up on the ground with her, no care for his clothes. The first time it happened, Jonghyun happened to look up at Seunghyun, and was blown away by the look of tenderness on the Marquis's face. Jonghyun coughed and looked back at Roo, and nothing was said about it. That night was the first time Jonghyun found himself wondering seriously if Seunghyun's feelings were truly sincere.

 

 

He could not speak to Kibum or Taemin, as they were biased towards Seunghyun. He was too intimidated to ask Youngbae, even though the valet had been nothing but kindness every time they interacted. There was only one person whom Jonghyun could trust to be unbiased, which was how he found himself knocking on the door to Jinki's study one afternoon.

“Come in,” Jinki called, surprised to find Jonghyun knocking on his door. “What brings you here?”

“I am not interrupting, am I?” Jonghyun asked, looking around to make sure they were alone.

“Not at all.” Jinki rose, and guided Jonghyun to the window seat. They sat quietly. One of the things Jonghyun liked about Jinki was that his brother-in-law never pressed him to speak- he always allowed Jonghyun to take his time.

Finally, Jonghyun spoke. “It is about Seunghyun.”

Jinki looked startled. “Has he done something?”

“No! No, not at all. I just... wonder how sincere he is. We certainly have not known each other very long. Look at how that turned out with myself and Minho.”

“And myself and Kibum,” Jinki said gently.

Jonghyun just sighed.

“Jonghyun, before I knew the Marquis, I knew _of_ him. He had built up a reputation of being honest, kind, fair, and generous. That is why he is so eligible.”

“Not just the wealth, power, and looks?” Jonghyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jinki chuckled. “Not just. In the case of Marquis Seunghyun Choi, he most certainly has it all. And maybe soon, you.”

Jonghyun sighed again, and fell silent.

“But the only thing that matters is what you think,” Jinki said. “You no longer have to listen to your parents, or anyone else. You are your own man now.”

“Am I?” Jonghyun asked softly. “Sometimes I feel as if I cannot even care for myself.”

“Maybe so, but whatever happens between you and the Marquis is entirely up to you.”

 

 

Jonghyun spent the rest of the day alone with his thoughts. He prowled the gardens, Roo following along until she fell asleep and Jonghyun had to carry her back to the house. He left her on her cushion in the library, and joined the others for dinner.

“How was your day?” Seunghyun asked.

“Good,” Jonghyun replied. He was still shy, but he was able to look the Marquis in the eye now- while blushing, of course. “I walked in the gardens with Roo until she fell asleep.”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Roo sounds like good company.”

“She does not talk back, but she also does not offer opinions when asked.”

They were interrupted by a servant bringing the post. Jonghyun's eyes widened when the tray was held out for him. He gingerly picked up the envelope, his heart dropping when he recognized the handwriting.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, standing abruptly and all but running from the room.

 

 

Jonghyun escaped to the library, turning off all the lights except one and closing the curtains. He slid off his shoes and his jacket, then sat on the floor, stuffing himself into a corner. He looked at the letter in his hands, flipping it over to see the seal that he had known for three years. Heart in his throat, he broke the seal and began to read.

 

_My dear Jonghyun,_

_How good it was to see you last month. It had been so long. You are as lovely as ever, although a bit too slim. Does you brother not feed you?                                  Remember when we would lay in the garden, your head in my lap, and I would feed you fruits and tea cakes? I miss_ _those days._

_I miss you as well. You are still my true love- my feelings for you have never altered. It_ _pains me the way you have tormented yourself: the                                                          shooting, the divorce, being taken away from me. You have caused me such agony with your behavior._

_The courts have found me innocent. They recognized Sulli's death for the accident it_ _was- a sex act gone wrong. I would love to see you again.                                                   I miss you. You must come_ _and visit. Let me hear from you in the mean time. I remain,_

 

_Your loyal servant,_

_Minho Choi_

 

 

Jonghyun was sobbing. Roo was prodding at his legs with her tiny paws, but he could not budge.

“My lord?” It was Taemin. “What has happened? What is it?”

Unable to speak, Jonghyun handed over Minho's letter.

“My god,” Taemin breathed. “Is this even real? Can he be serious?”

Jonghyun said nothing, and Taemin placed his cheek on Jonghyun's head.

“I shall fetch Kibum,” Taemin said.

“No!” Jonghyun cried, startling Taemin. “He will be so angry.” Jonghyun took a deep breath. “The Marquis, Taemin. He will understand. Bring him here.”

Taemin nodded, thrust Roo at Jonghyun, and fled from the room.

Roo placed her front paws on Jonghyun's chest and licked his chin. A small amount of tension bled from Jonghyun.

 

 

The library door opened, and footsteps could be heard. Jonghyun looked up to see Seunghyun watching him, removing his own shoes and jacket. With a smile, Seunghyun settled himself across from Jonghyun, leaving a small gap between them. Jonghyun could not help but smile back. It was what he loved best about Seunghyun- the Marquis always respected his personal space.

 

 

“What has happened to make that beautiful smile so sad?” Seunghyun asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jonghyun passed over Minho's letter with a shaking hand.

As Seunghyun read, his expression darkened, and his jaw clenched. However, when he looked at Jonghyun again, his expression was soft. “Are you alright?”

“Did you know?”

“I did,” Seunghyun answered. “But I chose not to tell you because I did not wish to upset you. You were smiling and your appetite was back. I wanted it to stay that way.”

Jonghyun did not respond.

“Was I wrong?”

Jonghyun sighed. “No. I suppose I though I never had to think of him again. Perhaps hearing the verdict would have brought me crashing to Earth.” He was quiet for a moment. “Marquis, what if-”

“It will not happen.”

Jonghyun looked startled.

“He would have to get through me. Then Jinki, then Kibum. And I am sure Taemin could do some damage.”

Across the room, Taemin puffed out his chest.

Jonghyun let loose a nervous chuckle. Seunghyun lightly tickled the sole's of Jonghyun's foot. Jonghyun wiggled his foot against Seunghyun's fingers.

 

 

The library door open and Kibum burst in, Jinki following. “What has happened?”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. Seunghyun chuckled and helped Jonghyun to his feet. Jonghyun blushed at their proximity, but did not move away. Seunghyun slowly raised his hand and brushed Jonghyun's cheek.

They were interrupted by Kibum pointedly clearing his throat.

“I received a letter from Minho,” Jonghyun said, taking the letter from Seunghyun.

“What?” Kibum shrieked. Jinki placed his hands gently on Kibum's shoulders. “What does he want?”

“It does not matter,” Jonghyun replied, walking over to the fireplace. He threw the letter in, watching the paper curl around the edges and burn. He turned back around. “Should I tell him not to contact me again?”

“No,” Seunghyun said. “Do not contact him at all. If you take the time to reply, it will make him think you care enough to give him anything. Ignore him. He no longer exists for you.”

“What if that enrages him?”

“I meant what I said earlier.”

Jonghyun took a deep breath. “I trust you, Seunghyun.”


	7. Note

My beautiful boy. You pure, sweet soul. My heart just breaks for you. We will all miss you so desperately. I'm sorry you lost your battle, but it was valiantly fought.

 

To any readers and fans out there:

It is with an obviously heavy heart that I have to write this. This has been such a hard day. I currently have two Jonghyun fics in progress, and I am discontinuing them. It just feels wrong to write them. Maybe I'll pick them up again in the future, but I have no idea when.

I will keep them posted for anyone who may need them. And I am always available for anyone who needs to talk, or just needs someone to listen. I'm here. You're not alone.

 

 

I will post the remaining chapters, but that will be it.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not here to judge anyone for how they grieve. Everyone does so in different ways. So if this is something you need, I hope it soothes you, even if only for a little while. RIP, Jonghyun.

“I have something for you, if you are interested,” Seunghyun said one night at dinner.

“Oh?” Jonghyun asked.

“And for Kibum and Jinki as well.”

Kibum and Jinki perked up.

“I have procured four tickets to the theater, to see 'The Merry Widow'.”

Jonghyun smiled. “Kibum and I saw that once, when we were young and unmarried. Do you remember?”

Kibum smiled back. “I do. I was being followed by that dreadful Kyuhyun boy.”

Jonghyun snorted into his tea. Jinki raised an eyebrow. Kibum just waved them both away.

“Across from the theater,” Seunghyun continued, “is a tea garden. I thought we might stop for a stroll and some tea before heading to the opera.”

Jonghyun's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Seunghyun. “Truly? I have always wanted to visit a tea garden.”

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you will accompany me to the opera tonight?”

Jonghyun looked Seunghyun boldly in the eye. “I would love to, Seunghyun,” he replied, a little shakily.

 

 

 

That afternoon was a flurry of preparations for the opera. Kibum selected a deep blue suit for Jonghyun to wear. Jonghyun soaked languidly in the tub for an hour, trying to ease his nerves. He was equal parts anxious and excited about being out among society again. His hands trembled, but he had been able to keep his food down. It helped knowing that no matter what, Seunghyun would be by his side.

 

 

Jonghyun was not sure when he stopped referring to Seunghyun as 'Marquis', or when he became more comfortable around the other man. It was slow and Seunghyun seemed pleased. Jonghyun was still shy, but being around Seunghyun was far easier now. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kibum poked his head in. “Ready?”

Jonghyun took a deep breath, and nodded. He waved to Taemin and followed Kibum out of the room.

 

 

Seunghyun looked gorgeous in a royal purple suit, and Jonghyun's heart fluttered in his chest. It was suddenly difficult to look the Marquis in the eye. Seunghyun smiled, and lifted Jonghyun's hand. “You look stunning,” he murmured huskily, pressing his hips to the back of that hand.

“I- Seunghyun!” Jonghyun blushed.

Seunghyun chuckled. He tucked Jonghyun's hand into his arm and escorted him to the carriage.

 

 

 

* * *

The tea garden was exquisite. There was a small, live orchestra, and a large reflecting pool with a fountain in the center of the garden. Small pathways ran along each side of the pool, and private alcoves were lined back along the edges of the grounds. Jonghyun was exhilarated. The flowers and trees were in full, colorful bloom. The sky was clear and blue, the weather fine. He beamed up at Seunghyun. “It is so beautiful,” he breathed, trying to take everything in.

Seunghyun smiled widely at him. “I am glad you like it. Where should we sit?”

“An alcove. I'm ready to see, but not to be seen.”

Kibum pouted. “But I wanted to sit in the sun.”

“You can,” Jonghyun replied. “Seunghyun and I can sit in an alcove. Right?”

“Right,” Jinki said, grabbing Kibum's arm and pulling him along. “We will see you before it is time to head to the opera.”

Jonghyun turned to Seunghyun. “Is that alright?”

Seunghyun smiled softly. “Of course.” He held out his arm to Jonghyun, then led him to an alcove. They settled at a small table, and ordered some tea.

“It is so beautiful here,” Jonghyun smiled, looking around. “So peaceful.”

Seunghyun smiled at Jonghyun again. “Why don't you peek outside? Watch the people?”

Jonghyun blushed, and stood up, walking to the entryway of the alcove.

 

 

Standing mostly behind a curtain that had been pulled back, Jonghyun watched people in bright colors promenading around the fountain. Still nervous about being among society, Jonghyun was content to remain on the edges of what was going on. All was well- he was enjoying himself quietly- when a couple of people separated, and Jonghyun saw Minho. He was talking to a mixed group of people and looked as handsome as ever. It was a punch in the chest. Minho's head lifted just then, and his gaze locked on Jonghyun's. He smiled widely. Jonghyun thought he was going to be sick. He turned back and sat back down at the table. His hands trembled as he sipped his tea.

“Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun startled. He forgot Seunghyun was there. “Minho is here.”

“Did he see you?”

Jonghyun bit his lip.

Seunghyun stood, and moved to kneel in front of Jonghyun. “Jonghyun, I swear to you, I will never let Minho hurt you again.” He slowly raised his hand. When Jonghyun didn't move away, Seunghyun gently cupped his cheek. Jonghyun relaxed, and allowed himself to nuzzle into Seunghyun's palm. “No one will ever hurt you while I am around.”

Jonghyun smiled warmly at Seunghyun, and allowed himself to bask in the feelings that passed between them.

 

 

 

Crowded and buzzing was the only way to describe the opera house. Seunghyun was able to secure a box for them, so Jonghyun was able to enjoy the crowd without being uncomfortable. He and Kibum were seated in the front of the box, with Seunghyun and Jinki seated behind them. Jonghyun did not mention Minho- he did not want to cast a pall over the evening. They were all having a wonderful time. Jonghyun had scanned the crowd once but did not see his ex husband. He forced himself to put Minho from his mind and focus on his family. Seunghyun was doting and Kibum was smug. The opera was as amusing as Jonghyun remembered, and he and Kibum frequently whispered to each other fond old memories. During the intermission, Kibum and Jinki left to stretch, leaving Jonghyun and Seunghyun alone. Jonghyun shifted in his chair so that he was sitting sideways. He leaned on the back of the chair, resting his head on his hands.

“Enjoying yourself?” Seunghyun asked.

“Very much,” Jonghyun smiled. “Thank you for this.”

Seunghyun ran his fingers gently through Jonghyun's hair.

Jonghyun closed his eyes. “Seunghyun,” he breathed.

“I like the way you say my name like that,” Seunghyun said, his voice once again deep and husky.

“Seunghyun!” That was the second time Jonghyun had heard that voice from Seunghyun. He discovered he liked how it made him feel.

“You are so very lovely.”

Jonghyun blushed, and just stared up at Seunghyun.

 

 

The rest of the evening was a joy for Jonghyun. With Seunghyun, he felt cared for, but most importantly, safe. He trusted the Marquis's word that nothing would happen to him if he was around. His good mood spread to Kibum and Jinki, the two of them looking happier and more relaxed than he had seen them in months. Jonghyun himself felt lighter, happier. His heart stuttered whenever he looked and Seunghyun, and Jonghyun found himself wondering if maybe he was ready to move on after all.

 

 

When the opera ended, Seunghyun went off to greet some old school friends. Jinki and Kibum left to fetch their cloaks, with a promise to not be gone long. Jonghyun, for once, felt unafraid. He leaned back casually against a pillar, observing the people around him. Many nodded in his direction, some even smiled. Jonghyun figured they were being polite because of his association with the Marquis. Suddenly, a pair of eyes locked on his, and Jonghyun froze.

 

Minho.

 

Minho was across the room, smiling that beautiful smile at Jonghyun. He began to move closer, and Jonghyun felt panic begin to rise. He straightened up to move, but his legs were locked. A lump formed in his throat, cutting off a scream trying to force its way free. There was a warm hand on his back and suddenly Seunghyun was in front of him, effectively cutting off Minho from Jonghyun's sight. It was as if a spell had been broken: warmth flooded through Jonghyun's body and he relaxed.

“Are you alright?” Seunghyun asked, concerned.

“Yes.” Jonghyun smiled, and blushed at the soft smile he received in return.

“May I introduce the Archduke Siwon Choi, and his husband Archduchess Heechul Choi. We all knew each other at school.”

Jonghyun bowed to the two handsome men in front of him. They were intimidating, and Jonghyun bit his lip.

“I understand you have one of my puppies,” Siwon smiled.

Jonghyun offered a small smile of his own. “Roo. She is everything in the world,” he replied. “Thank you for such a magnificent gift.”

“Not at all. I am glad she has found someone to love and spoil her.”

 

 

Kibum and Jinki joined them, and more introductions were made.

“Archduchess?” Kibum asked.

“Some of the girls were jealous that Siwon preferred me instead of them,” Heechul dismissed with a wave of his hand. “But I made it my own and threw it back in their faces.”

“They were probably upset that you are so much more beautiful,” Jonghyun offered. As soon as the bold words were out of his mouth, he blushed furiously and clamped his mouth shut.

But Heechul smiled radiantly at him. “Of course, you are right,” he said, and chucked Jonghyun under the chin. “I am beginning to understand why Seunghyun adores you so much.”

Jonghyun's jaw dropped. He looked up at Seunghyun and was surprised to see a rose color blossoming on the Marquis's cheeks.

“Heechul,” Siwon admonished gently, pressing a tender kiss to his husband's temple.

“Yes, well, we must go,” Heechul said, bowing to Jonghyun, Kibum, and Jinki. “We shall have you around for dinner. And Jonghyun I shall write to you about Seunghyun as a school boy.” With a wink and an air kiss, the Chois were gone.

Jonghyun, Kibum, and Jinki were flabbergasted.

 

 

“Heechul Choi certainly is fascinating,” Jinki said.

“Indeed,” Seunghyun replied. “He has a love of taking society ideals and strictures and turning them on their heads.” He gave Jonghyun a knowing smile.

Jonghyun's heart swelled. “And... we have made their acquaintance.”

Seunghyun nodded. “Heechul likes you very much.”

Jonghyun was surprised. “How do you know?”

“If he did not, you would know.”

“I look forward to his letters.”

Seunghyun frowned. “You can ignore those.”

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean I should not apply to Youngbae for proof?”

Seunghyun just booped Jonghyun's nose before leading him out to the carriage.


	9. Nine

Jonghyun was laughing. He was laughing harder than he had in ages. He and Kibum had gone to the local flower market that morning, and Kibum had done his best to make his big brother smile. He mentioned stories of when they were younger, or silly stories of Jinki in their early courtship. He teased Jonghyun about Seunghyun Choi's feelings towards him, and made him blush. By the time they returned home, both were breathless with laughter.

 

 

The house was quiet when they returned, but they spied Youngbae coming out of the study.

He bowed. “Masters Jinki and Seunghyun are waiting for both of you in the study,” he declared with a tight smile.

Jonghyun was struck- Youngbae appeared upset for the first time since Jonghyun met him. “Mr. Youngbae?” he asked hesitantly. “Is everything alright? You seem upset.”

Youngbae's smile softened. “You are very kind, Master Jonghyun,” he replied, before bowing and turning to leave.

Jonghyun and Kibum exchanged uneasy glances, and Jonghyun bit his lip. Kibum took a deep breath and opened the study door.

 

 

Jonghyun approached Seunghyun, who was seated on the sofa, and shyly presented him with a bouquet of pink miniature roses.

Seunghyun blushed, smiling a dimpled smile. “Jonghyun,” he breathed as he accepted the gift.

“Do you like them?” Jonghyun asked shyly.

“They are beautiful.” Seunghyun looked up at Jonghyun. “Almost as beautiful as you.” He lifted Jonghyun's hand and placed a gentle kiss to his fingers.

Jonghyun raised his other hand and gently brushed Seunghyun's cheek. The marquis closed his eyes and inhaled, turning to place a kiss on Jonghyun's palm. Jonghyun sighed, and smiled.

“How was your trip?” Seunghyun asked, setting Jonghyun next to him.

“It was lovely. Kibum behaved himself remarkably well,” Jonghyun smirked.

Kibum stuck his tongue out.

Jonghyun grinned before turning back to Seunghyun. “We saw Mr. Youngbae and he looked upset. Do you...” Jonghyun hesitated. He didn't want to pry into anyone's personal business. “Is he alright?”

Seunghyun sighed and squeezed Jonghyun's hand. “We had an unwelcome visitor this morning.”

Jonghyun's heart clenched as he took a deep breath. “Is it... who I think it is?”

Seunghyun's answering nod had Jonghyun's throat closing up. A tear slipped down his cheek as he turned to a horrified Kibum.

“That swine was let into our home?” he hissed.

“The staff has been roundly scolded,” Seunghyun replied. “Jinki can be quite growly. It is a bit disconcerting when you are only used to a fluffy bunny.”

Jinki huffed.

“What d-did he w-want?” Jonghyun asked. He was trying to control his breathing, and he had a death grip on Seunghyun's hand.

“To see you,” Jinki said softly.

Jonghyun bit his lip.

“But I told him you and I were courting, and that I would appreciate it if he refrained from contacting you in the future.”

Jonghyun's body relaxed in the face of Seunghyun's protectiveness. “Really?” he asked softly.

“Of course,” Seunghyun replied.

Jonghyun still had a death grip on Seunghyun's hand. His eyes slipped shut, and he forced himself to breathe slowly. He leaned to rest his head on Seunghyun's shoulder and breathed him in deeply. Seunghyun smelt clean: of soap, parchment, and leather. Jonghyun's body relaxed even more, and he opened his eyes. He kept his head on Seunghyun's shoulder, though.

“Are you alright?” Jinki asked.

Jonghyun nodded and smiled.

“Are you sure?” Kibum prodded.

“Yes,” Jonghyun said firmly. “Seunghyun kept him away, and I did not have to see him or trouble myself about him.” He shifted to look at Seunghyun. “Thank you for keeping your promise.”

Seunghyun cupped Jonghyun's face and tenderly kissed his forehead.

 

 

* * *

Summer was fully in bloom. The days were clear and hot. The grounds were lush and green, and multi-colored flowers flourished. Jonghyun, Seunghyun, Kibum, and Jinki frequently took their meals outside. Jonghyun loved finding the sunniest spot and basking in the light and warmth. The air smelled of sweet perfume, and Jonghyun smiled more, and laughed harder. Although not fully a year since his divorce, Jonghyun finally felt free. Happy.

 

 

Jonghyun was taking his usual afternoon stroll. He often walked alone between lunch and afternoon tea. His thoughts were no longer as dark and jumbled as they had once been. Kibum hovered less and Taemin worried less but Seunghyun still watched. Jonghyun suspected that had less to do with any concern Seunghyun may have about Jonghyun, and more about certain romantic feelings Kibum had mentioned earlier. The more Jonghyun thought about it, the less he worried about it. Seunghyun had far and away proven he was as kind as he was handsome-

“Hello Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun froze at the familiar voice. His stomach began to churn as he slowly raised his eyes.

Minho stood before him. He was handsome, deeply tan, and flashing a dimpled smile. “So,” he said. “We meet again at last. I have been walking for some time in the hope of meeting you.”

Jonghyun couldn't reply. His heart was beating frantically, trying to escape the confines of his chest. His throat closed up, and sweat poured down his back. He closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream. When he opened them again, Minho was still there.

“You are as beautiful as ever,” Minho stated, still smiling. “You have even managed to gain weight since the trial.”

Jonghyun swallowed painfully. Where was everyone? Why was Minho here? How?

“I am glad I caught you,” Minho went on. “I am visiting Cho Kyuhyun, and he informed me of how close Jinki's property is to his. I came as soon as I heard.” His eyes narrowed, the warmth leaving his face.

Jonghyun knew all too well what that meant.

“Only to learn you are being courted by a marquis. Is that why you left me? Why you tried to ruin my reputation? For more money? Was I not enough for you?”

Jonghyun closed his eyes. He was not fooled by Minho's calm, controlled voice. Everything could change in a blur. Jonghyun could only hope to brace for impact.

Fingers gripped his chin tightly, forcing a gasp to escape Jonghyun's lips. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Look at me,” Minho commanded.

When Jonghyun refused, Minho's grip tightened.

“I have had enough,” the baron growled. “You are coming home today.”

 

 

“Jonghyun!” Kibum's voice carried from somewhere behind them.

Using Minho's distraction, Jonghyun forced himself out of his ex-husband's grip. “Kibum!” he screamed. “KIBUM!!”

Minho glared at him before turning and stalking off.

Jonghyun heard Kibum's panicked cries as he got closer. Jonghyun slowly backed up, never taking his eyes off Minho's rapidly retreating figure.

Suddenly Kibum was in front of him. “What happened to your face? Are those finger marks?”

“Minho,” was all Jonghyun could reply.

Kibum whirled around, searching the horizon. “Come on,” he said, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun's waist.

 

 

Kibum quickly guided Jonghyun back to the house. Jonghyun stumbled several times, and Kibum constantly turned to make sure they were not being followed. Soon the house came into view, and Jonghyun sobbed in relief. The tea table was set up, and Jinki and Seunghyun were seated already. Youngbae and Taemin chatted in the background.

“Kibum!” Jinki cried out, and rushed over to his husband and brother-in-law.

“It was Minho,” Jonghyun sobbed. “He is staying with Cho Kyuhyun.”

Taemin cried out in alarm, and moved instantly to Jonghyun's side. Seunghyun's face was furious, and he did not seem to bother concealing it as he approached the distressed group. However, the fingers he put under Jonghyun's chin to tilt it up were gentle.

“I am so sorry,” Seunghyun said softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the finger marks. Jonghyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“He wants to take me away, Seunghyun,” Jonghyun said, tears streaking down his face.

The others gasped. Seunghyun stared at Jonghyun.

“He said he was taking me home today!”

“No!” Taemin cried. “I will not let him! Not again!”

Youngbae put an arm around Taemin's shoulders, and whispered in his ear. Taemin calmed, but only slightly.

“Of course he will not be taking you away,” Seunghyun said calmly. He slid an arm around Jonghyun's waist, bringing the trembling frame close. “This is not the way I had this planned, so I hope you will forgive me.”

Jonghyun looked up at Seunghyun, confused.

Seunghyun gently cupped Jonghyun's face. “Jonghyun, will you marry me?”


	10. Ten

Jonghyun stared up at him. Surely he had not heard right. “What?”

Seunghyun smiled warmly at him. “Marry me.”

Jonghyun's head swam. “I- I do not know.”

Seunghyun led Jonghyun to a chair and settled him. Everyone was quiet, watchful. He crouched down in front of Jonghyun.

Jonghyun was trying to get a handle on his breathing. “I do no love you, though,” he said softly. “I like you! I like you a lot!” The smile those words brought to Seunghyun's face made him blush. “I just cannot marry you for protection.”

“Why not?” Seunghyun asked. “People marry everyday for less.”

“But would that be fair to you?”

Seunghyun took Jonghyun's hand in his. “Jonghyun, I am in love with you. I have been for some time, and it grows stronger everyday. It also appears you like me a little.”

Jonghyun flushed harder.

“So yes, Jonghyun, that will be enough for me. You may even come to love me in time.”

Jonghyun's eyes filled. “And if I do not?”

Seunghyun shrugged. “Then you do not. Just seeing your face every morning and talking of our days will be enough.” He squeezed Jonghyun's hand. “It is alright for you to say no. No one will be upset. I want this to be your own decision. That is more important than anything else.”

Jonghyun's head sank into his hands. It felt fuzzy and full of air. “I... I need...” he swallowed his words and raised pleading eyes to Taemin.

“My lord needs some rest,” Taemin said firmly.

Seunghyun smiled. “Of course.” He stood up and moved back. “But please make sure Jonghyun eats something.”

Taemin just hummed as he moved to help Jonghyun to his feet. Kibum moved to his other side, and they quietly guided Jonghyun to his room.

 

 

Jonghyun was infinitely grateful that Kibum kept his counsel to himself and moved quietly. He helped Jonghyun change clothes while Taemin fetched something to eat. He helped Jonghyun to bed, and sat quietly while his brother nibbled at his food.

“Get some rest,” Kibum said softly, kissing the other man's forehead. Taemin grinned and winked before following Kibum out of the room. Jonghyun just rolled his eyes. Roo yipped from the floor, wanting her master. Jonghyun bent to pick her up, setting her on his chest. She licked his hand before turning in a circle and settling down to sleep.

“Hey, you can't sleep now,” Jonghyun admonished. “I need your counsel.”

Roo just sighed and Jonghyun was sure he could see a little smile. He sighed himself. He did like Seunghyun. He was just unsure if he was ready to marry again, even if it did mean Minho would no longer be able to touch or threaten him. While Jonghyun was certain the marquis's affections were sincere, he was afraid of being trapped in another abusive marriage. Of course, Seunghyun had never given any indication that he was violent. Then again, neither had Minho. Jonghyun closed his eyes. What to decide? He could potentially end up in a marriage as happy as Kibum's, but how to know for sure? Did anyone ever know for sure that the person they had courted with and married was the person they ended up with?

 

 

Memories began to dance through his brain, of a life with Minho before things changed. Minho being overly jealous, handling him with a roughness that was startling when he thought Jonghyun smiled too much at Lord Jungsu Park. Minho had even mentioned breaking off the engagement, until Jonghyun promised to restrain himself. Nothing like it happened again (until after the wedding) but Minho would squeeze him tight whenever he thought anyone would get too close.

 

 

Seunghyun was Minho's opposite. He never touched Jonghyun without permission, never raised his voice. In the few short months they had known each other, Jonghyun had only seen the Marquis upset once. Today, at Minho. And, according to Taemin, Seunghyun's servants liked him. Even Minho's valet Yesung never smiled. Jinki did say that Seunghyun's reputation for kindness was well known.

 

 

Jinki. He had done so much for Jonghyun. Jonghyun figured it was probably time to pay him back with the connections that would come with this marriage, even though he knew Jinki cared nothing for such things. Perhaps Kibum was ready to have their home back. And the would help him again, if necessary. But, perhaps this time, Jonghyun would not need it.

 

 

The sun was shining brightly when Jonghyun woke up, and he could not help but smile at it. He had slept heavily and dreamlessly, and felt refreshed. His mind was clear, his thoughts not troublesome.

“You are happy this morning, my lord,” Taemin noted as he came in to help his master dress.

“Mmm. It is such a beautiful day, is it not?” Jonghyun asked.

“You are going to say yes!” Taemin exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Jonghyun just shushed him, making Taemin grumble. Once finished, they walked to the patio together. Breakfast was being served outside, as usual. At the doors, Jonghyun hesitated, and turned to Taemin. Taemin smiled brightly and squeezed his master's hand. “Do not worry, my lord,” he said. “All will be well.”

Jonghyun nodded and took a deep breath before stepping outside.

 

 

Seunghyun, Jinki, and Kibum were already waiting. Taemin took his place beside Youngbae. Jonghyun focused on one mind. He walked up to Seunghyun, and smiled. “Yes,” he said softly.

Seunghyun's face lit up.

“Yes, I will marry you, Seunghyun.”

The smile on Seunghyun's face was wide and brighter than any Jonghyun had ever seen. The Marquis lifted his hand and gently caressed Jonghyun's cheek. “I will make you happy, I swear,” he vowed. “I will protect you, I will give you your heart's desire. I-” he swallowed. “Jonghyun!” He lifted Jonghyun's hands and kissed them.

“I trust you, Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun had tears in his eyes. “That means more to me than anything else.”

Jonghyun stood on his tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to Seunghyun's cheek. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's waist and just held him close. They stood quietly, breathing each other in.

 

 

When they finally pulled apart, Kibum flung himself at his brother, squealing. Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “You are such a teenager,” he admonished.

“Me next!” Taemin exclaimed, clamoring for a hug. “My turn!”

Jonghyun just shook his head. He caught Jinki's eye, who grinned.

“Alright you two,” Jinki said smiling. “Give him room. The man still needs to have breakfast.”

They took their seats and Kibum immediately began planning the wedding.

“Small, Kibum, small,” Jonghyun said.

“What about what Seunghyun wants?” Kibum demanded.

“Seunghyun is marrying the man he loves, and cares nothing about the wedding details,” the Marquis threw in cheekily. “As long as there is cake.”

Jonghyun snorted as Kibum threw Seunghyun a withering look.

Jinki reached out and patted his husband's hand. “I am sure you can still plan an elegant wedding for a small party.”

“Anyone either of you would like to invite?” Kibum asked.

“I do not have anyone,” Jonghyun answered.

“Siwon and Heechul?” Seunghyun offered.

“Of course,” Jonghyun smiled.

“Mother and father of course.”

“No,” Jonghyun said. “They are not allowed.”

Kibum sighed. “Jonghyun-”

“NO, Kibum,” Jonghyun said more forcefully. “They do not care about me. They only care for Seunghyun's title. They did not want me to divorce Minho, even though he would have killed me. They are not concerned if I am safe and healthy. All they are concerned with is their reputation.”

A few tears had begun to fall. Seunghyun stood, and eased Jonghyun from his chair.

“We shall take a walk,” he said. “Such a lovely day and I need some alone time with my fiancee.”

“Kibum and I will discuss food,” Jinki suggested.

“I thought we established food,” Seunghyun frowned.

“ _Besides_ cake.”

“There is more?”

Jinki shook his head. “Just go on your walk.”

Seunghyun grinned and offered his arm to Jonghyun.

 

 

They walked quietly for some time. Jonghyun was grateful for the opportunity to gather his thoughts.

“I apologize,” he said quietly. “For what happened back there.”

“You don't need to apologize,” Seunghyun responded, kissing Jonghyun's hand. “It is a stressful situation.”

“Do you think I am being too harsh?”

Seunghyun led them to the shade under the magnolia tree. “I understand your pain. But, I understand the wish of your parents.”

Jonghyun deflated. “I have been useless to them since the divorce,” he whispered.

Seunghyun reached up to caress Jonghyun's cheek. “I doubt that is true,” he murmured. “But, we do not need to invite them.”

Jonghyun reached up to hold Seunghyun's wrist. “Kibum has probably already sent off a letter.”

“Then we shall prepare for their arrival. _Together._ ”

Jonghyun smiled up at his fiancee. Seunghyun reached above him to pluck off a soft, sweet blossom from the tree and tucked it behind Jonghyun's ear.

“Together,” Jonghyun repeated softly.


	11. Eleven

Jonghyun watched his fiancee quietly. Seunghyun had fallen asleep on the sofa, Roo fast asleep on his chest. Seunghyun's face was relaxed, his fingers folded across his stomach. Luckily, he did not snore. At least Jonghyun did not have that to worry about.

 

 

It was strange for Jonghyun to find himself engaged again. For so long, he did not think it was something he would want again. He was not sure how he found someone as kind and gentle (and handsome) as Seunghyun, but he was so thankful that he did. He found himself blushing as his eyes roamed over his future husband's face.

“You are staring,” Seunghyun stated, startling Jonghyun so that he almost fell off his chair.

“I am not,” Jonghyun huffed, scowling. He tore his eyes away and back down to the book in his lap.

“Whatever you say, my darling.”

Jonghyun made a face at Seunghyun, his heart fluttering at the warm look he received in response.

 

 

Suddenly, the library door opened and Kibum flounced in, flinging himself dramatically in the chair opposite Jonghyun's. Jonghyun and Seunghyun grinned at each other.

“Why Kibum, whatever is the matter?” Seunghyun asked.

Jonghyun snorted.

Kibum glared. “It is Mother,” he said glumly. “I have informed her that she and Father are not invited to the wedding, but she insists on coming anyway.” He tried passing a letter to Jonghyun, but Jonghyun ignored it. Kibum sighed.

“When did you say we would marry?” Seunghyun asked, sitting up. He set Roo onto the cushion next to him, where she yawned and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

“Saturday the 27th,” Kibum replied, confusedly.

“So we get married Friday the 26th,” Seunghyun stated. “We will have to leave very early the next morning, but we could miss them entirely.”

Jonghyun brightened, then bit his lip. “But... are you sure-”

“I am,” Seunghyun said firmly. “Siwon and Heechul will already be here, and since they are the only two guests aside from Kibum and Jinki, everything should be fine.”

Jonghyun smiled warmly up at Seunghyun.

“Your happiness is more important to me than anything else,” Seunghyun said, taking Jonghyun's hand in his. “I will send off a note to Heechul and Siwon, and I will let Jinki know.” He kissed Jonghyun's palm. “One more week.” He left the room, Jonghyun smiling after him.

When he turned back, Kibum was leaning on the arm of his chair, grinning widely. “Do not, Kibum,” Jonghyun said warningly.

“What?” Kibum demanded. “It is not as if I am going to say I told you so, even though I told you so.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, but he could not help laughing.

Kibum winked.

Jonghyun sat back in his chair, sighing. “It feels as if it has been a whirlwind,” he said. “So much happening all at once.”

“How are you dealing with it all?” Kibum asked. “Truth.”

“Better than I expected,” Jonghyun replied, looking at his brother. “Talking to you, talking to Taemin. Even talking to Seunghyun. I feel good going into this new marriage.”

Kibum smiled brightly, and he moved to stand in front of Jonghyun. He tugged his older brother to his feet, and enclosed him in a tight hug. “You can always come back. Jinki and I will fight for you no matter what.”

Jonghyun gave Kibum a tight squeeze before pulling back. “Thank you,” he said softly, eyes full. “But I do not think it will be necessary this time around.”

 

 

The week passed by quickly, yet Jonghyun handled it well. He took a long, soaking bath every night, and while his stomach was a little jumpy, he was still able to eat. The night before the wedding, Jonghyun would spend in his room with Taemin and Kibum. They would take dinner and talk, then curl up together in Jonghyun's bed to sleep. Even though butterflies took flight in Jonghyun's stomach every time he thought of his upcoming nuptials, he felt unafraid. He only felt warm when he thought of Seunghyun. He was nervous about heading to a new home, but Taemin would be with him every step of the way, and he could always return. Deep down, though, Jonghyun knew things would be different with Seunghyun.

 

 

The morning of Jonghyun's wedding dawned crisp and sunny. He stretched out in his bed, surprised at the lack of nerves he felt. Kibum and Taemin must already be up, as Jonghyun's only bed companion was Roo. The puppy was curled up on Taemin's pillow, emitting soft snores. Today, Jonghyun would be married, tomorrow he would be in a new home. Although he looked forward to a new life with Seunghyun, he tried not to think about it too much about it. That would mean thinking about all the ways the marriage could go wrong. He had Taemin, he could return to Kibum's- best to just ignore all the rest of it.

 

 

His door opened then, and in walked Kibum, Taemin, and the Archduchess Heechul Choi.

“Archduchess?” Jonghyun asked in surprise.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Heechul, darling. I keep telling you to call me Heechul.” He climbed into bed next to Jonghyun. “We are on a first name basis now.”

“So you say.”

Heechul chuckled and grabbed Jonghyun's hand, squeezing it. “And I will keep saying so until you call me by my name, not my title. You are marrying one of my oldest, dearest friends. We are equals now.”

Jonghyun just hummed in reply.

Heechul looked at him. “Is everything alright? Are you having second thoughts?”

This got Kibum and Taemin's attention, and they dropped what they were doing and scrambled onto the bed.

Jonghyun smiled, and squeezed Heechul's hand in return. “Everything is fine. I am trying to not overthink things. My mind can spiral on its own sometimes, and if I keep my mind blank, then I will not become sick with nerves.” He relaxed, and his smile grew. “I am happy to marry Seunghyun.”

“He is certainly happy to marry you,” Heechul teased, making Jonghyun blush. “Siwon and I had such fun teasing him last night when we arrived after you went to bed.”

Kibum and Taemin dissolved into giggles. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and kicked out at his companions, who ducked. The grandfather clock struck half past eight, and Kibum straightened up.

“Time to get ready,” he said softly.

Jonghyun climbed out of bed and let himself be fussed over.

 

 

At nine o'clock in the morning, Jonghyun descended the stairs with Kibum at his side, Heechul and Taemin bringing up the rear. Seunghyun was chatting with Siwon, Jinki, and the minister. He looked debonair, and Jonghyun's heart fluttered. He blushed when the other man happened to glance his way, his whole face lighting up at the sight of Jonghyun.

“Hello, my darling,” he said softly, taking Jonghyun's hands in his own. “Are you ready?”

Jonghyun raised Seunghyun's hands to his lips, reveling in Seunghyun's blush. “Yes, Seunghyun. I am ready to marry you.”

 

 

Jonghyun was barely able to focus on the words of the minister. His blood rushed through his ears. But he kept his eyes on Seunghyun's, his hands in Seunghyun's, and was able to remain calm while repeating his vows. Seunghyun was also calm and firm in his words. When they were pronounced married, Jonghyun moved shyly closer to the Marquis. Seunghyun bent down and pressed his lips chastely to Jonghyun's. The new groom sighed, and allowed his lips to move gently along Seunghyun's. When they pulled apart, there was clapping and even a wolf whistle, although Jonghyun could not say whether it came from Heechul or Kibum.

 

 

After the ceremony, the minister left and everyone gathered on the terrace for morning tea. Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Jonghyun's waist, and Jonghyun leaned into his new husband, breathing him in deeply for comfort. _Husband._ Jonghyun looked up at the older man, only to find him already watching him with a smile on his face. Seunghyun pressed a kiss to Jonghyun's temple, and at that moment, more than anything else, Jonghyun felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, but I'm not marking it complete. Maybe one day, when I'm ready, and can imagine Jonghyun happy in another world/life/universe/timeline, I'll pick this back up. But for now, rest assured that this will remain for any who need it.
> 
>  
> 
> Good night, my beautiful boy. We'll miss you desperately. You did so well. <3


	12. Twelve

Dawn had barely broken when Jonghyun set off for his new life in Seunghyun's Westmister carriage. Taemin and Youngbae were traveling with them as well. Heechul and Jinki had both given them warm and affectionate goodbyes, but Kibum held him the longest. The brothers were given space as they spoke softly to each other, wiping the tears from each others' eyes. Then he was being handed into the carriage, seated between Seunghyun and Taemin. Youngbae sat across from them. Jonghyun clung to the hands of both his husband and his servant, trying to even out his breathing. Seunghyun had assured him they could visit Kibum whenever Jonghyun wanted, that Jonghyun could even visit alone if he needed to.

 

Youngbae broke silence by telling stories of Seunghyun as a boy. Seunghyun pouted and pretended to scowl, but Jonghyun could see a smile flitting about his lips, and the Marquis's eyes were soft and amused. Shy chuckles soon gave way to fits of laughter, and it was not long before Jonghyun's sides ached.

 

Not too long after, the carriage came to a stop and the door opened.

“Is there a problem?” Seunghyun asked the driver.

“Very difficult to drive sir, what with Youngbae lolloping about.”

“I do not lollop!” Youngbae huffed.

The driver gave him a look, and motioned over his shoulder. Grumbling, Youngbae climbed out of the carriage and up to the driver's seat.

“Master Seunghyun,” the driver replied, jerking his thumb to Youngbae's now empty seat.

Seunghyun heaved a sigh and switched seats.

“Very good, sir!” the driver said cheerily, as if it had all been someone else's idea. “Will not be long now.”

 

 

The carriage was quiet, Jonghyun squeezing Taemin's hands. Then Seunghyun began chuckling. Jonghyun was too afraid to even look at Taemin.

“Please excuse Shindong,” Seunghyun murmured. “It is not often that he becomes familiar. However, given the circumstances of today, he probably decided to lighten the mood a bit.” He reached out for Jonghyun's free hand, kissing the fingers. “Breathe, my love. You are shaking.”

Jonghyun exhaled. “Has he been familiar before?”

“When Uncle died. He was too grief-stricken by the deaths of my parents to speak often.”

“How long has he been in your service?” Taemin asked.

“Thirty years.”

“So he has known you your whole life.”

Seunghyun nodded. “Even Youngbae has not known me so long.”

Jonghyun relaxed a little. “He seems a good man,” he offered tentatively.

Seunghyun smiled warmly. “He is. I hope all of my staff are good and kind.”

“With you as a master, I am sure they are,” Taemin replied confidently.

Jonghyun could only smile shyly.

 

 

The rest of the journey passed comfortably. Jonghyun knit while watching the passing scenery as Taemin dozed. Jonghyun had moved places, settling next to Seunghyun, so that Taemin could stretch out on the seat. Seunghyun read, often stopping to share something or to give Jonghyun gentle, reassuring kisses. Jonghyun smiled every time, reveling in his husband's attentiveness.

 

It was nearly dusk when the carriage arrived on the sprawling grounds of a massive estate.

“We have made good time,” Seunghyun observed.

Jonghyun reached over to shake Taemin awake. “We are here.”

Taemin sat up and yawned, rubbing his face and stretching before they came to a complete stop. The door opened, and Shindong scowled.

“Honestly, my lord,” he scolded as he helped the occupants out of the carriage. “I leave you alone for half a trip and you undermine my authority.”

Seunghyun quirked an eyebrow. “Undermine your authority.”

“I have no authority.”

Seunghyun chuckled and Youngbae snorted. Jonghyun clung shyly to Seunghyun's arm, gripping Taemin's hand tightly. Taemin gripped back just as tightly. Seunghyun smiled warmly, and led his shy and scared new men into his home.

 

 

Seunghyun's home was massive, bigger than any Jonghyun had ever seen. A long line of servants stretched down the hall.

“Do not worry, my beloved,” Seunghyun said, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun's hair. “You do not have to remember everyone's name at once.”

Gentle laughter made Jonghyun blush, and he squeezed tighter to his husband.

They made their way slowly down the line, Seunghyun introducing each person by name, what position they held, and something personal about each of them. Seunghyun obviously cared about his staff, and the open smiles and warm welcomes reassured Jonghyun, and settled him further about his choice of husband.

“Does the new master have any particular favorites?” inquired the cook, Bom.

“Oh, I am not fussy. Anything you prepare will be lovely,” Jonghyun replied shyly.

“Taemin will be able to answer any culinary inquiries you may have,” Seunghyun told Bom.

“Please do not put yourself out for my sake,” Jonghyun insisted.

Bom laughed. “Master Jonghyun, I am a cook. I live to create new recipes and work at them until they are just right. I can promise you that pursuing my passion on your behalf is not putting myself out.”

Jonghyun blushed, and nodded shyly.

 

 

Introductions over, Seunghyun began the tour: kitchens, dining room, billiard room, library, drawing room. It seemed every room was more elegant than the last, and all equally cozy. In the conservatory, they came upon a pianoforte, golden and new. It seemed to glow in the sunlight. Jonghyun gently ran his hand along it.

“It is a Broadwood Grand,” Seunghyun murmured.

“It is beautiful,” Jonghyun replied.

“I bought it for you.”

Jonghyun was silent. He knew a response was warranted, something grateful. However, memories washed over him, rendering him unable to speak. Seunghyun did not press, of course, and Jonghyun decided he deserved an explanation.

“When Minho was eight, his mother died. From what Taemin was able to learn, she was beautiful, kind, and played the pianoforte. When she died, Minho was devastated, of course, but his father was shattered. He adored and worshiped her, and he saw her death as a betrayal. He was furious that she abandoned them, and that anger and bitterness spilled over to Minho.”

Tears spilled down Jonghyun's cheeks, hot tears he wiped away. “He threatened to break my hands,” he forced out. Daring to glance at Seunghyun, he found his husband with a pained expression on his face. “He was going to force me into public so that everyone could see what a disobedient husband I was.” Jonghyun's voice broke, and he sobbed.

 

 

Ordinarily, Seunghyun respected Jonghyun's boundaries, and asked for permission to touch. But in this moment, Seunghyun pulled Jonghyun into his arms and held him tightly to his chest. Jonghyun sagged in relief and cried. He desperately need the contact but did not know how to ask.

“I am so sorry, my love,” Seunghyun said softly. “I will have it removed immediately.”

Jonghyun shook his head. He leaned back, looking up at his husband. “No. No. Leave it here, please. In case I come back to it.”

“Are you sure?”

Jonghyun nodded.

Seunghyun wiped Jonghyun's cheeks, so gently. “As you wish. In the meantime, ee will speak of this no more, and it will be here waiting for you.”

 

 

The conservatory door opened, and Taemin and Youngbae walked in.

“My lord!” Taemin exclaimed, rushing up to Jonghyun. “What has happened?”

“Probably realized he has tied himself to Seunghyun forever,” Youngbae supplied.

“Oh, ha ha,” Seunghyun huffed. He turned to Jonghyun. “Shall we see the bedrooms?”

“Ooohh, bedrooms,” Youngbae teased. “Moving quickly.”

“I will throw you to the lions,” Seunghyun muttered, leading Jonghyun out of the conservatory.

“We do not have any.”

“Oh, I will find some.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun's room was a large, almost swirling mass of greens and blues. Jonghyun found it soothing. Everything was sumptuous and comforting, and smelled of Seunghyun. The bed was oversized and faced a fireplace. A book sat on the end table, well worn. Jonghyun smiled at seeing this private side of his husband.

“One more,” Seunghyun said, leading him out of the room, to the room next door. It was a little smaller, but bright and beautiful, in a light blue trimmed in gold. “This is your room.”

Jonghyun looked up at Seunghyun. “Mine?”

Seunghyun blushed. “I was unsure if you are ready to share my bed, so I thought you might like a room of your own.”

Once again, Seunghyun's thoughtfulness had him smiling widely. He sat on the bed, looking around him in awe.

“As you saw, my room is right next door in case you need anything.”

“I do not know what to say.”

“Say you like it,” Seunghyun whispered.

Jonghyun smiled up at his husband. “Of course I like it.”

Seunghyun knelt at Jonghyun's feet, kissing his hands. Jonghyun kissed Seunghyun's hair, and looked up at Taemin. The boy said nothing, but winked and smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who stuck around. I'm back. It appears Jonghyun is ready to see how this story ends: It's been rattling around in my head for a while. I hope you all like it, and will be around for the end. (But we still have a few chapters to go, I think)


End file.
